srythfandomcom-20200214-history
Questions for the GM September
This set of questions was compiled by Scarbrow. Interview starts below the line. Questions are in Bold, answers and other comments from the GM are unformatted. Owing to its length, the introductory text has been specially formatted. Questions start at first bolded sentence. (These questions haven't been answered yet) ---- A sizable crowd has gathered in the big square in front of the Cathedral of Silver Rain in Talinus. They are all listening, although with a varied assortment of reactions, to the continuous ranting of a peculiar figure. He's a tall, imposing man in grey robes trimmed with red, with a neatly arranged long beard and handsome features. While he might be in his mid fifties, his booming voice and expressive gestures reveal his passionate, young-in-spirit, preacher nature. He's up a wooden crate which, by the intense aroma, must have contained scented soap in the past. Yes, and I tell you all that! The All-Father that the priests there - he signals to the nearby Cathedral - try to enslave us to is nothing but a trick, a handwave, lies to tell our little children! Yet, brethren of mine, I've come here with a purpose. I've come to tell you all about the puppetmaster of this world, the one who is behind of the scenes, aware of every act of us, deciding stealthily about our fates and lives, every day, every way! The crowd is restless about the ranting, yet nobody has yet defied the clamouring man. Even Thane Quarith is there, surrounded by a substantial armed escort. They are all mesmerized by the strange, imposing man. Brethren of mine! The path to knowledge is fraught with risks that no man or woman should attempt if they're not ready for a challenge to their very souls. But for those brave enough to face the truth, follow me! The strange, charismatic figure steps down from his box and start to stride purposefully out of the square. The congregated people shift uneasily, until a brave adventurer makes her way out of the multitude, followed by another one, and another. A short time after the finish of the speech, a line of the most illustrious adventurers of all Tysa wind their way out of the town and into the woods, following the mysterious preacher. They all arrive to a clearing of the forest, where a bright bonfire cracks merrily. The preacher takes a handful of leaves from one of the folds of his robes and throws them to the fire: immediately an intensely scented green and blue cloud of smoke fills the clearing, making a ring around the adventurers and even blocking the light of the sun from passing between the leaves of the trees. An unnatural silence follows this dramatic gesture and then the man speaks again: Brave souls, who do not fear the unknown, now we're alone with the very essence of the mystery. Why I do not know, but to me alone it's been revealed the truth: this world is in the hands of an all-powerful entity, who can play with us at will. Not only that, but there are also a myriad other entities who can at any moment take control of our lives and force us through whatever perils they see fit testing us with. All of this is true, brothers and sisters in adventurehood! But still, we have the knowledge, and with knowledge comes power. And inside this dome of smoke, for the precious little time we have, we can contact those omnipotent entities and receive answers to our questions. So, who will be the first to try his valour by asking our masters about Their will? The valiant Scout, gathering all of his inner strength, rise up and, confident in that the Powers will understand his adventurer background, starts: #'Is there any chance of getting the Jadefang's reset time reduced to 60 minutes like the other re-playable spots? ' #'What is Moonwolf plotting? Is it anything soon? ' #'How about the summons from the king? Will that be soon?' #'Seek an audience with Archmage Theleron... Will he ever have time for us? ' #'Why can't we wear 4 rings on each hand? My mom wears at least 10 on her hands!' Answer: '''Brave Blackcrowe is the next to speak: "Are we likely to see any consequences in the near future from any of the special 'destiny/fate' decisions we have made. eg Spikefist? Answer: '''When the famous Shadowblack takes a step forward, a collective chorus of groans can be heard. Oblivious to this, the meticulous Shadowblack starts asking: #'When exploring the Jagged Hills one of the possible encounters was a certain wolf-riding Naranok Champion. If our attempt to use a skill or power failed he was stronger than if we faced him directly without trying to use a skill or power. Is this the first such enemy, and should we expect more such encounters (especially during the new PG)? ' #'How is Daidrur’s improvement of his skills progressing? I miss beating his elementals...' #'Now that we have the chance to explore in and around Hawklor, can we expect such explorable areas to appear in the other towns and villages too? I, for one, hope that we get a chance to explore in and around Port Hallik, since it’s one of the two places with a port, and thus should have some encounters unavailable anywhere else. Also, can we expect the “Have a random encounter here” options in Talinus and Trithik to get replaced by similar explore options (and maybe get a few additions to Talinus, since it doesn’t have many encounters, unlike Trithik)? Will we get to explore the Roaring Wood?' Answer: '''In this moment, the illustrious Nearvirgo jumps in with: "Or Westwold? Or the Foxfell forest?" '''Answer: '''before stepping back again and letting Shadowblack continue. He starts again: #'One question inspired by the most recent raffle: Will there be any items with an effect like the Fizzlebane Rings (in other words items that reduce the fizzle chance to 0 and also reduce the enemy's resistance)? This is a new effect that did not exist in the game before this raffle, so it would be a pity if it stays limited to just a few items...' #'Can we expect any more new effects from future items (hopefully not raffle ones)?' #'A question about Blightroot: Will we encounter blightroot again any time soon? And will those, who used it during the Festival of Blades, see its negative effects?' #'And last: How does the reset time for the encounters in the multiplayer scenarios work? Are they reset every few hours regardless of when they were completed, or a few hours after they are completed, or is it completely random? I'm talking about the old Kurund and his assassin in Tarramyre, the various enemies we can meet when walking around Tarramyre, and the latest one - the group of four Wolfkin. ' Answer: '''When finally seems that Shadowblack has emptied his always-full vase of curiosity, another adventurer (ggrihn) steps forward: "I've played through the Runeskin/Silverwysp scenarios, and was very interested to note the "valour" entry at the rewards section. However, but what does it do? Is it recorded somewhere? I don't see it in Stats, and if it had an effect on the final outcome of the Runeskin story I can't tell". Answer: '''Clarification re wristbands? Several places in this forum it is noted that an update might allow two wristbands to be equipped (reasonable, since the characters have two wrists, and the wristbands don't come in pairs, unlike boots, sleeves, gauntlets, etc.). However, I had e-mailed GM with this question before reading the forum, and got the reply that the single wristband limitation was a "game balance thing," which would imply that GM had decided not to change it. If this is the case, may I courteously remonstrate for a reconsideration? After all, so far there appear to be only five wristbands in the entire game: the non-magical Ruby and Black Pearl Bracelets, the Emerald Bracelet, the Assassin's Bracelet, and Iakor's Wristband. Assuming that a minority of people would choose the wristband from the Iakor's items, the most common combination would be the Emerald and Assassin's Bracelets, giving total boosts of MR +3, ST +3, Aura +5, Mind +5, Agility +1, Might+1, Luck +1, and NR +5. Nice, but not unbalancing. Answer: 'A grizzled warrior, Carior, is the next: "As a newbie many years ago I started a character when rolls tended to be considerably less generous than they are now (i.e., near impossible to get all 19 and 20) so I have some stats, most particularly my Aura (14), that are low. Is there any chance of further Elixirs of Torrent appearing in the game (the next PG perhaps) to allow those of us without this benefit to up our stats and remove the horribly depressing sight of having stats below 20 on our stats page. Presently this isnt a problem for me but it does upset me and affect my item choices! ' 'Answer: '''Finally, are we likely to have another PvP tournament anytime soon? It has been a long time since we had one and some of us have doubtless improved drastically and another PvP no magic allowed festival of blades style competition would appeal to many players whose stats have doubtless greatly improved and closed in on those who rely on being big donators and could lead to some epic duels at the top of the pile! ' '''Answer: '''After asking all the questions they could think of, the adventurers start to relax and chat with what they would like their world to hold. smv1973 & scout1idf & nearvirgo say: Now that we are able to move about the game on a horse I was thinking that we should be able to have are horse carry some items? How about giving the horse a encumbrance total like are character's have? Also to help carry items we should be able to by saddle bags for the horse. and the saddle bags would cost both in gold and used encumbrance, like the backpack for people. Maybe if you had 2 horses, you could get a pack saddle for the second one, which carrys more than a simple saddle bag. Answer: '''yllib continues: "Regarding the power checks in the grinding scenarios. Since the XP rewards are so low, shouldn't the level requirements be lower? Especially the Bat Cave? 4 XP for a 50 or 60 level check just doesn't seem to fit the rest of the game. Before everyone decides to explain to me why the XP is so low, I already understand the reasoning for it. Just seems to me that the requirements should be lowered as well. " Answer: 'funguy2065 adds: "Preface for Question: I was lucky enough to win two great items in raffles, the Chaos Blade and the Iron Skull Breastplate. At the time of winning them, they were among the best respective items in the game. Now they are eclipsed by the new Tallys items e.g. Blade of Fear, Doublet of Twilight etc. I want to keep using my items because they are unique and super cool, but I also want to upgrade my character. ' 'Question: Would there be any possibility of having a foundry or blacksmith (perhaps in Kyul-Thanor...) who could, in exchange for gold or ATs of course, upgrade MR/SP/NR on non-Tallys weapons and armor by giving those items minimum use requirements like Tallys best stuff has? For example, give the Chaos Blade say +5 MR with an 80 Weaponry: Slashing requirement for use. Just curious, and definitely not intending to look a gift horse in the mouth. ' 'Answer: '''After everybody has calmed down a little bit, small discomforts and complaints start to appear: ' '''nearvirgo & xrayspecs & shadowblack remember: Certain weapons give bumps to SP (Shimmering Silver weapons and the Hale Blade) or to NV (Dagger of Nightmares and the ilk) None of these bonuses are enhanced by the phantom weapon, even though if you look at their stats, they show the (+x/+4) in purple as if they did. Are there any plans for either the bonus to be applied to these stats, or for the false indication in the weapon description to be removed? Even if the weapon gives +0 SP bonus we still get the +4 bonus from the Phantom Weapon. Answer: 'Last but not least comes Badstench, an adventurer with a striking resemblance to the charismatic preacher that reunited all those adventurers in the clearing of the forest, and so speaks: ' 'A question that borders on being personal: "You're the GameMaster! This holds an omnipotence that, no matter what we say or plead for, has no bearing on your overall "plan" for the development of the game. Yet, you have always been accommodating and patient and helpful when such was required. But this personal touch must suffer as more players sign on. The question is this: Do you ever see yourself becoming detached from the players? What I mean is, will game progression take over from player interaction? ' 'Which begs a further question.... do you visualise the necessity of having a "staff".... and I don't mean help from forum administrators.... I mean... like an office of people! ' '''Answer: '''External game question: I recently asked an artist friend to concoct a painting of my Sryth character. I also offered this as a service to other players... in effect, I was marketing her artistry. Now, if I was to approach someone with the belief that Sryth is worthy of "external" marketing (through print, picture, magazine, online mediums), would you view this as interferance/ unwelcome? I ask this because my artist friend has asked about advertising on your site, which is a good thing for you, the GM.... but I'd like it to benefit the players as well.... me being one of those players. The premise is, anything that's good for you is good for us. Should I contact you first? Answer: '''When everybody present has spoken, the flames suddenly swell, turning a furious shade of crimson. The wind starts to howl and forms a small tunnel in the middle of the clouds of smoke. From that direction, a shadowy figure of smoke approaches, and all of the gathered adventures strain their ears to know all of the answers to come... ----